Haku
by Reny-da-DreamKing
Summary: Oneshot- Haku awakes from a nightmare about the death of his parents to find that Zabuza is gone. He goes through the door alone to a world covered in untainted snow. Will he forget about Zabuza and follow a new path? (Bad summary) Please R&R!


This is my first fanfic that I've really that i can actaully say i like. Its a oneshot story about Haku (in his own POV), Zabuza partner in the anime Naruto. Its pretty good if i say so, but please R&R and please give me your honost opinion... no, i mean your HONOST opinion.

Disclaimer- i dun kno what those are, but i think they go something to the effect of "I don't own Naruto or any of the character, but i do own this fanfic." Well, that's my try at one.

Haku

I was back home. Not just any home, but my birthplace. I was in that house with the strawberry painted walls and the bare, but homely floor. I was in our family room with our small table, our tatami mat, our furnishings, and a fireplace. I had once again witnessed the death of my mother at the hands of my father.

I was once again small and frail. I crawled into bottom left corners of the room. Our family room. The room where we came together to embrace each other. It was the same room where half of my family murdered the other.

"Why... papa..."

My papa held in his hand a bloody dagger. The dagger was crimson, drenched in so much blood. There was enough that some of it trickled down to his arm. The tip of his long sleeved shirt was stained by it.

He had first tired to strangle my mother. She released her pale and tried to get him away. After she had thrown him off, he resorted to the dagger. She had begged, pleaded, and asked why as he stepped towards her. Why? She mouthed, unable to gather her voice.

"_Kekkei Genkai_," my father muttered coldly.

And then he took her life with one stab.

And then my papa turned and glared at me with the same wicked look he had given my mother. There was so much hatred in his eyes as though my mother and I had betrayed him in the most unforgivable manner.

"Papa... I love you..."

He continued to slowly approach me. Step by step he came. Second by second passed. Drip by drip the blood fell onto the floor. This man that had fed me, bathed me, hugged me when I was cold, kissed my booboos... he clutched his dagger tighter as he closed in.

"_Kekkei Genkai_," he uttered again.

And with those words, I felt my heart sank. My eyes, the object that I was looking at had changed. This man was now just a stranger... a stranger that wanted to do me harm.

_Water..._

I could feel it... water... water was near me... my body was calling out to it as though it was an extension of my self. And beyond that man, that stranger was the puddle of water created by my mother's fear. Her tears... had been mixed into it.

My body called the water closer. It commanded the water and the water obeyed. My fingers... began to move on their own. The man stopped and he just stared at me... appalled.

The water began to take the shape of long, slender spikes and it rose into the air. The spikes were sharp, and in every way resembled large clear needles. My body called out to the water again. The water spikes came to me, but in one direction... through that man... my papa.

The needles ripped through his flesh. His blood spurted in all directions. That man screamed out in anguish. Then, more needles ripped through him again. Then another set, then another set. His moth was wide open now, crimson everywhere like the dagger in his hand. His eyes were so open, yet his pupils had grown so small. His white long sleeve shirt... his favorite shirt because it matched the color of the snow... it was no longer that color. He fell on his face and didn't move again after that.

I looked at what I had done in horror. I had murdered my provider, my love, my life. And it was in that moment, that I realized what I was.

XXX

"Master Zabuza! Master Zabuza!"

I cried, I screamed, I hollered my master's name over and over again, yet no answer came. I had dreamt so many times of the day my father killed my mother, but never before had it been so vivid and real.

"Master Zabuza!" I cried out again.

Still no answer.

"Master Zabuza..."

I ran around the small house, screaming and shouting his name. I threw a tantrum; I threw things everywhere trying to find him as though he was a lost teddy bear. Master Zabuza hadn't left me... had he? He was so kind to me... he was my everything. He wouldn't just leave me... would he?

The front door... my gateway to the outside world... I never left this place unless I was accompanied by Master Zabuza. The world out there was such a frightful place. Full of terror and anguish like my dream had been.

The front door was closed. It should have stayed closed. I had no reason to go to the outside world... no, I did. I had to find Master Zabuza. I can't be alone again...

I opened the door to see a mostly white world. Evergreen leaves poked through the snow that covered their trees and an emerald blade of grass was visible here and there. I walked. I felt a freezing sensation with every step I took because I had no shoes. With every exhale, white smoke came out. I began to shiver all over. The shirt I wore was thin I may as well have been naked.

I kept walking. I went down wet, gray stone steps. They were too wet to allow snow to fall on them and remain, but they were extra slippery and I had to take extreme caution going down them.

"Master Zabuza!" I called again.

For seconds, there came nothing. I began to worry. Then, after that brief period, I heard a scream. A familiar scream. My heart skipped a beat. _She _only screamed like that when _she_ was truly terrified. There was only one other time I had heard her like that, and that was when she was being attacked by a butterfly. It was too cold for a butterfly or any other insect to even consider bothering her. What could be wrong?

Crystal came running up the next set of steps below this one. She slipped and began to fall. In a blur, her sapphire eyes, chestnut hair, and milky skin collapsed to the ground. I ran over to her aid, barely fast enough to catch her before her face crashed into the ground.

"Craystal, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Haku-chan, it's horrible! The village is under attack!" she informed me.

My heart skipped a beat. I heard it. Behind the silence of the snow, the coarse exhale of the wind, and the rustle of the evergreen trees, I heard a snicker and an equally sinister voice crackle.

"Crystal..."

I stumbled back and she crawled after me. We had to get back to the house before...

I heard the sound of feet stepping on the stairs. The chuckles grew closer. Crystal wrapped herself around me. Her body felt... warm. And, for some reason, I felt slightly braver than I had a few seconds ago.

"Heh, heh, heh. So we finally caught up with you, little girl," one of them crooned. This one had sky blue hair and amber eyes. He had a pug nose and gnashing teeth, ranging in a variety of shades from middle yellow to light brown.

"And, look, she led us to her little friend. Heh, heh, heh, this oughta be interesting..." this one was uglier than the first.

I held Crystal tighter. It looked as though the end of my life was near yet again. This time there was no water to save me...

The stairs!

Then again...

The stairs may have been wet, but not nearly enough. My body wouldn't bother to attempt calling out to it.

"Haku-chan, I have something to tell you," Crystal admitted, desperately.

"Wait, Crystal, Master Zabuza will save us. Master Zabuza!" I called one last time.

"What did that kid say?" the blue haired one replied.

He said that right before he became a puddle of blood. Zabuza's great sword cut him and his associate in two. Crystal and I then trembled before the presence of Zabuza, the Demon.

"Master Zabuza, the village is being attacked by-," I began to say.

"It's already been taken care of, Haku. Crystal, you can go home now," he told her.

Crystal and I stood up. She looked at me sheepishly and blushed.

"Thank you for protecting me," she whispered in my ear. She then turned her focus to Master Zabuza. "_Arigato Gozaimasu, Zabuza-san_."

And with that, she walked back down the steps to her home.

Master Zabuza walked past me without saying a word. I could tell that something was bothering him. As he got closer to our home, I heard him mumble something about, "Damn those fools! They try to ransack this village without me!? Their end justifies the means."

Once Master Zabuza opened the door, I immediately remembered the condition I left the hose in. I ran after him, but once I saw that he had already gone inside without remarking about the condition, I calmed down. He came back outside no too long after. He threw me a fur and gave me a pair of sandals. I knew what it meant.

We walked for an hour, stopped to eat some ramen, then walked two more hours until we were atop a hill, on the outskirts of the village. From there, I had a view of not only the entire country, but of the village Master Zabuza and I had inhabited for nearly a year. My fondest memories with him and of life were here in this village. And, also, of Crystal...

"I have bad news for you, Haku... I'm leaving this land tonight! But...! I've sworn an oath to return one day... as a conqueror, who'll crush them all beneath my feet! And to do that, what I need from you is neither love nor affection and support. What I require is-!"

"I understand. I am your weapon and your tool. Keep me beside you, and I'll strike where you tell me to strike, kill whom you tell me to kill."

"Heh... Good boy."

I hope it wasn't too bad. I just thought that i might leave in here a not of why i choose the title HAKU. its not because his name is haku, but because the word haku in japanese means white, like a pure, innocent white (or so thats what i been told). In this story, haku is the innocent victim of circumstance. also, it is constantly snowing. ok, so his name being haku seems likes its the only good reason for choosing this title, but... its not...


End file.
